


When I Wasn't Afraid To Lose You

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CaptainCanary, Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Leonard's reactions to all the times that Sara supposedly died.





	When I Wasn't Afraid To Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted much, been busy with my Senior year of college. This just popped into my head and I had to write it. 
> 
> Just some CaptainCanary feels while I wait for Wentworth to make an appearance on Legends again. Leonard never died at the Occulus but everything still happened the same way in season two.

2007

Central City

Leonard Snart was 35, and well on his way to being one of the best thieves ever. He and Mick were in a brand-new bar with the rest of their crew, celebrating a successful heist. Snart allowed himself a small smile as he watched Mick party; he was glad his old friend was having fun. His smile grew slightly more at the thought of this being his tenth successful heist without the help of his bastard father. He’d known that he didn’t need that asshole’s help. He took a sip of his drink, glancing around the bar a bit more. It was a new addition to Central City known as ‘Saints and Sinners’. He liked it.

As he set his empty bottle down and turned to ask the bartender for another, the crook glanced at the TV above the counter. The perky announcer had a grim look on her face.

“Aboard the boat was Starling City billionaire, Robert Queen, his son Oliver Queen, and 20-year-old Sara Lance, the youngest daughter of Officer Quentin Lance of the Starling City Police Department. All passengers and crew have been declared dead.”

“What a shame,” The bartender grumbled “that Lance girl was pretty. Hit on her a bit while she was a bartender at that Oblivion place.”

Snart scoffed. Thanks to those stupid billionaires from Starling, his theft probably wouldn’t even make the news. He accepted another drink from the bartender and pressed the bottle to his lips as he thought.

He did feel kinda bad for that young girl though. Hmm, only twenty years old, probably still in college. He lowered the bottle without drinking and locked his eyes on the family picture being shown by the news channel. The smiling blonde in the photo didn’t even look twenty yet. She was someone who had had her whole life ahead of her, and now her corpse was rotting at the bottom of the ocean.

A shout from Mick had Snart sighing in exasperation and wiping his head clear as he got up to help the pyro with another bar brawl. His thoughts wouldn’t linger on Sara Lance again for another six years.

 

* * *

 

2013

Starling City

Leonard Snart was 41, and at his hideout planning a huge heist for his return to Central City in a few months. After a huge debacle on his last job, which was mostly Mick’s fault, Snart had had to go into hiding in Starling. He was just lucky he had moved to town _after_ an earthquake leveled the glades. However, the ruined area made for a good place to lay low and plan his next move, so that’s what he was doing. He had just finished marking all the alarm system locations on his blueprint when something on the news caught his ear. He looked up from the papers spread across the worktable to see an announcer sitting behind a desk and wearing a grim look.

“Sara Lance, daughter of Officer Quentin Lance, was previously presumed dead, along with the rest of the passengers of the Queen’s Gambit, which sank six years ago. The only known survivor was billionaire Oliver Queen, but today Miss Lance was admitted to a hospital, after being found in The Glades.

Snart raised an eyebrow at that. He had heard rumors that something had gone down a few blocks over involving two archers. He wondered if it had anything to do with this girl. A picture temporarily replaced the news anchor, and the smiling face of the blonde girl dredged up the crook’s memory of a similar report several years ago. His mind ran through the details of that night as the man returned to the screen.

“Miss Lance is currently being treated for poisoning which is said to have temporarily stopped her heart. Doctors say she will recover, but as to where the twenty-six-year-old has been for the past six years, no one knows. We will update you as more details are known. In other news . . . “

Snart aimed the remote and powered off the TV. Well then, the girl who came back from the dead. His mind whirled, picking out small details and connecting bits of information. Interesting how this girl turned up out of nowhere the same time as The Glades new leather-clad vigilante. That girl had been taking down guys left and right. He wondered if he should go after the Lance girl just in case. He thought once more of the smiling girl in the photo and shook his head. It was doubtful the two were the same person. And anyways, the vigilante was only going after stalkers, if he behaved himself he shouldn’t have a problem, and as long as she left him alone, Lewis Snart’s son wouldn’t have to kill anyone.

 

* * *

 

2014

The Glades

He was 42, and it was his last night in Starling before returning to case out a new target in Central City. Leonard Snart was on his way back from a bar. Not as good as his preferred Saints and Sinners, but still not bad. There were not many people around except a woman who had just exited the building in front of him and was turning down an alley. He meant to just keep walking, but as Snart passed the alley entrance he saw a flicker of movement.

He looked up just in time to see a blonde figure in black tumble off the side of the building and land right in front of the woman from before. The figure hit a dumpster and rolled off it, coming to a stop with three arrow shafts protruding from her stomach. She wasn’t moving.

“No! No!” the woman cried. “Sara! SARA!” she got to her knees in front of the fallen blonde and it wasn’t long before she was crying and clutching the dead girl for all she was worth. Leonard just stared.

Sara.

So he had been right. It seemed that the Lance girl had been the mysterious vigilante protecting women in The Glades. She had come back from the dead twice, but it seemed her luck had run out. Snart’s gaze locked onto the three arrow shafts for a moment and then turned his gaze to the five-story building. He had heard the crunch of breaking bones when the girl fell, and there was no doubt that at least one of those arrows had pierced something vital. There was no coming back from that; Sara Lance was truly dead.

So Leonard Snart the crook turned away from the scene in the alley and continued back to his hideout. It would be over a year before Sara Lance would reappear in his life. And this time she wouldn’t be going anywhere.

 

* * *

 

2016

Central City

Leonard was barley listening to the man claiming to be from the future – because there was a thrice dead girl in front of him. He recognized her face as the same one that had been covered by blood in that alley over a year ago. She intrigued him. Maybe that was partly why he was determined to go on this crazy trip.

 

* * *

 

The Waverider

She was an assassin, well alright. And apparently, she really had died; interesting. The more he learned about this woman the more she caught as his attention. By the time the two of them ended up locked in the engine room and huddled for warmth, he actually found a spot of heat in his chest reserved for her, right next to the spot that belonged to his little sister. He found himself betraying his best and oldest friend for her. That was when he decided to make sure she didn’t die before her time again.

And he even managed to steal a kiss when she thought he would be the one dying. He got another one in addition to a slap after they all made it out of the vanishing point alive. It wasn’t long after that when he found her at the door of his room in the middle of the night. From then on, she was there every night. She was safe.

Then Rip decided to be an asshole and scatter them across time, which is when he found himself worrying about her. But she was tougher than nails, and she was fine. And she came back to him unscathed.

 

* * *

 

2017/1776

Pennsylvania

Although they were currently in the 1700’s, back home it was 2017, Leonard Snart was 45, and he was getting a really bad feeling that this whole plan was about to go sideways. The word ‘Alexa’ was sitting on the tip of his tongue about to jump off at any second, but his trust in Sara kept him from listening to his instincts. That was his first mistake.

He followed Sara and Washington out of the house and vaguely noticed Mick trailing afterwards. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the redcoats in front of them until Sara stopped in her tracks and her voice made him look up.

“Rip? Rip!” his eyes locked onto the figure in front of them as Sara took a step away from his side. “How did you get here?” she asked. Something definitely did not feel right. Leonard flipped the switch on his gun but nothing happened. It was dead, damnit.

“I don’t like this.” Mick growled. Leonard had to agree with the arsonist.

Sara spoke their former Captain’s name once more and the man in question responded.

“Hello, Sara.”

It happened too fast for Leonard to do anything. He saw Rip raise his hand and he heard the blast of a gunshot. He watched Sara jerk from the impact and he instinctively raised his arms to catch her. He smelled blood.

“Goodbye Sara.” The traitor slowly walked forward to stand in front of them.

“You son of a bitch!” Leonard snarled.

“Mr. Snart, we meet again.”

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Leonard retorted. He didn’t have time for Rip’s games. Sara was bleeding out in his arms. He could hear her gasping for breath and he could feel her shaking against him.

“On the contrary, nothing has ever been more right. If anything, we’re a bit more alike now, aren’t we?” Rip stroked Sara’s cheek for a moment and Leonard saw red. If he wasn’t occupied with keeping Sara on her feet he would’ve clocked that asshole out by now.

“You and I,” he snarled “are _nothing_ alike. I would never shoot one of my own friends.”

“Really? You didn’t seem to have a problem with Mr. Rory.” Leonard just glared.

“TAKE THEM AWAY!” Rip shouted to his men.

Leonard felt several pairs of hands grab his arms and wrench him away from Sara.

“No!” he shouted as they dragged him away. “SARA!”

He watched the small figure collapse on the ground, leaving the snow next to her dyed red. He kept screaming long after she was out of sight. Finally, he let himself sag in the hands of the soldiers who held him. He put on the perfect appearance of a man who had been broken by betrayal. But he was Leonard Snart, and he’d be damned if he let himself lose so easily.

He waited until the grip on one arm loosened ever so slightly, and he struck. He wrenched one arm loose and brought his elbow up to crush the redcoat’s nose. He them brought his fist around to smash into the nose of the other man, whose let go of the crook to clutch at his bloody face. Leonard heard Rip shout and saw Mick start struggling to get free, but instead of helping the arsonist, Leonard turned tail and ran as fast as he could into the woods. Mick could handle himself, and it didn’t seem like Rip wanted them dead. If Mick couldn’t get himself out of this mess, then Leonard would come back for him. But right now, all his thoughts were focused on the assassin that had been left bleeding in the snow.

He cursed under his breath when he realized the redcoats still had his cold gun. Shit, he didn’t want those assholes screwing with his weapon. There was no helping it though, Sara mattered so much more than a weapon.

Finally, Leonard burst out of the trees behind the manor house. Sara was still collapsed in the snow.

“Sara!” the crook dropped to his knees beside the small figure and pressed his fingers to her throat.

“I promise I have a pulse.” Her voice was hoarse, but she was talking. Len sighed with relief as her eyes slit open to lock with his own.

“You really are something else assassin.” Sara frowned up at him. “Hmph. Supposed drowning, poisoning, three arrows to the stomach, and now a bullet to the gut. Not to mention almost freezing with me in the engine room. Are you even capable of dying?”

Sara managed to get out a small laugh before cringing with pain. “I’m not really sure at this point.” She frowned. “How did you know all of that? I told you I was dead for a year, but nothing else.”

“I’ll tell you later.” He muttered as his slid his arms underneath her. “For now, let’s get you to Gideon so she can fix you up.” She didn’t bother to answer, just locked one arm around his neck and pressed the other to the hole in her skin. As Leonard walked away, he didn’t bother to see how much blood Sara was leaving behind in the snow.

 

* * *

 

The Waverider

Leonard groaned as he slowly regained conciseness. He had been standing behind Stein as the man worked on Sara’s wound. He remembered Sara having just opened her eyes and a rare smile gracing his lips before something whacked the back of his head, causing everything to go dark.

As he sat up he heard a groan and turned his head to see the old man slowly sitting up. Looking around he saw Jax sitting curled up in the corner.

“What happened?” he muttered as he stood up and pressed a hand to the back of his head.

“I told him.” Jax muttered. “I told him where to find the piece of the spear, and he just killed her anyway.”

Leonard froze. He turned his head slowly and stared down with horror in his eyes. Sara. The small figure was still on the medical bed. She wasn’t breathing. Leonard vaguely heard Stein and Jax talking, but nothing except white-hot rage filled his head. He barley even thought as his hand grabbed a gun from the nearby tabletop and his feet carried him out the door and off the Waverider.

Sara.

In the past, that name had meant absolutely nothing to him – just another lost soul claimed by the harshness of the world. Just another dead body. Another unfortunate accident. Another girl who was dead while his little sister continued to live. Sara Lance had been one of many people that Leonard Snart couldn’t care less about because he had his own fucked up life to deal with. He had never given her a second thought. But this time it was different. She had been his to protect and keep alive, just as much as Lisa was his. He had decided that after they escaped the engine room; he had decided that she would never die young again. And he had failed her.

He had failed the woman he loved.

So when Rip turned around and bared his chest to the crook, Leonard was a breath away from killing a man he had once considered his comrade – until a woman’s voice stopped him.

“Leonard! Stop!” the crook stilled and slowly turned to see Sara struggling up the path. She was pale as a sheet and gasping for breath – but she was alive.

“Sara? How -?”

“Stein and Gideon saved me.” she panted as she neared him. “Len, please. Don’t do this, don’t kill Rip.”

Leonard’s mind was a blank. He was in shock. He had been so sure that the fiery former assassin was permanently dead, he had been ready to make sure her killer received the same treatment. But she was alive, and she was here, and right now that was all that mattered. So Leonard turned and glared at the Englishman’s retreating back until he was out of sight, then he slowly lowered the gun and turned towards the blonde shivering in the icy morning air.

He took a moment to look at the flush of life in her cheeks before dropping the gun in the mud and striding forward to wrap her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair and felt a tear escape. She was alive.

“I thought I had lost you.” He whispered.

“Never,” her hands gripped the back of his jacket “I’m basically un-killable.”

He let out a short laugh and pulled back to look at the face he had glimpsed for the first time ten years ago. He barley remembered that news report about the sinking yacht, but the smiling face of Sara Lance was permanently burned into his memory. Not the twenty-year-old version though, this one. The thirty-two-year-old who smiled at him every morning when she woke up next to him. Not the huge grin of adolescence, but the causal smile of someone who was truly happy with their life. His Sara, the one who refused to die.

“What are you thinking?” Her voice broke into his thoughts and made him smile.

“Me. And you. And me and you. And if you ever scare me like that again I will bring you back myself, just so you can hear me rant.” She grinned.

“No worries. I died once, wasn’t a fan.”

“Technically you’ve died four times, but who’s really counting?”

“You apparently.”

“Yes, and this had better be the last time I need to add another plus sign when counting your deaths.”

“No promises.”

Leonard rolled his eyes and then proceeded to kiss his immortal assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they give me life and motivation. My tumblr is [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) please feel free to send me prompts or randoms ideas.


End file.
